Old Friend
by piegirl012
Summary: Edlyn has nothing to do. Like NOTHING. So why not join her old friend's war and help to defeat Moldyshorts. You never know... it might be fun. Fem!ed and Homunculus!ed HIATUS TILL ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! New story idea that has been on my mind I don't know how long but it is finally going to be written…..**

 **Piegirl: Edlyn just say it !**

 **Ed: NOT UNTIL YOU TURN ME BACK INTO A BOY.**

 **Piegirl: I swear to gate if you don't say it I'm going to bring Izumi in here**

 **Ed: Don't you dare bring teacher into this**

 **Piegirl: IZU-**

 **Ed: ALRIGHT. Piegirl does not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist…or me ,SO TURN ME BACK**

 **Piegirl: Nope, now read...you readers…go!**

* * *

"Molly may I speak with you?" Dumbledore asked politely. At the moment we were preparing to go and retrieve Harry and bring them back to the Black house.

"Of course you may proffesor, no need to be so formal." She said happily.

"Would you mind if we added one more person to stay in the house?"

Her smile faltered slightly but still seemed happy. "Who might be you suggesting?"

"An old friend of mine, its about time I bring her in to help in the Order. But this is just a fluke since she is yet to reply to-" When an owl flew in and landed on his head, dropping a letter and flying away. "My letter as I was saying but I seem mistaken as-" he held up the letter "-here it is."

He opened it with a smile and a hardy chuckle "It looks like we need to make space for one more." Molly pondered, "Well if I must I can put her in Ginny's room."

"Thats excellent! She will be arriving-" He pulled out the letter once again "-around dinner."

Molly's eyes widened "Professor! Thats in four hours!" Albus slowly crept out of the doorway of the living room and quickly spoke, "She will be arriving on a Hippogriff so don't be alarmed. Oh and I will be back by the time she will arrive. Bye Molly." and he apparated away.

"Oooo, I need to hurry to make the bed and then dinner." and she rushed off as the group of aurors rushed past her on to get Harry. She stopped for a second before yelling "Good Luck!" With a bunch of murmurs of replies she went back to her task.

Yet stopped once again at an attempt to recall something….Oh its must be nothing and went on her tasks.

 **YEAH! Prequal Done…. Sorry for the break...I had no Ideas to write sooo it was this little prequel or an author's note and I hate those….. so bye**

 **-Piegirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I CHOOSE YOU!**

 **Yes I understand that I don't own anything but if I put a disclaimer I'll just add the fact that I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist…*Quietly sobs in corner***

* * *

It was yet again another boring day for poor Edlyn, while she did have a wonderful home there was no one to share it with anymore. Her curse of eternal life is slowly becoming more and more of a burden as time goes on.

But most of all it was plain **BORING.**

This world was filled with magic and tons of new things to discover but when you do it alone it's no fun. She can't simply just go to person and tell them she can never die...well she can but not without a bad reaction or attempt at sending her to a government of some sort. That was a road she did not want to go down again.

Edlyn misses Flamel, he would always be able to take a good joke. So could Dumbledore but he has a job. So she can't bother him... or she can and make everything more difficult for him.

Now she has something to do! 'Now am I going to tell him or just pop up out of no where hmmmm, nah I'm not that mean'.

An owl goes and flies through her window with a special stamp made of wax with a alchemy sign on the outside. "What do you know-" as she opens the letter "-he wants me to go and fight a war with him why not I was going anyway."

Edlyn runs to her room and grabs her headphones and jacket and writes a quick reply, gives it to the owl. "Go and fly bird to Ian." The owl to the directed area and left without a hoot.

She ran outside and called for her hippogriff, with a huge WOOSH a few minutes later Stealtalon appeared ready to fly once again.

"Hey buddy did you miss me." She made a noise sounding like * _nope*_ and trotted near me with her gleaming silver feathers and piercing blue eyes. I began to pet her before she nuzzled my hand too.

"Okay okay calm down, we have somewhere to be in a while and it's a long ways away so come on I have to go and get some food thing on the way there so I don't seem like a moocher. Stealtalon gave me a condescending look saying * _realy*_.

"Yeah I'll get you some stuff too, and I'm not always a mooch. Maybe most of the time when I was younger but not all the time." Edlyn climbed on her back before holding on tight and nudging the hippogriff in the side saying _lets get going._ With that the hippogriff spread her wings and with a few test flaps she began to fly in the direction Edlyn pointed her.

* * *

Back in the Black House

"Professor what are you doing here so early ." Molly asked startled at the sudden appearance. "Oh I thought I had told you, I was going to be here before my friend showed."

Her face fell, "I knew I had forgotten something! I didn't tell the aurors that we would be having another guest!" Molly started to pace around the kitchen.

"Who knows what may happen. They might attack her or bring her in has a captive. I feel awful professor." he looked at her with blank eyes "Molly she will be fine if anything they will only attempt at interrogating her."

"Ok then, professor If you say so." A whistle sound began emanate from the stove as Molly pointed out the food was ready, and scurried of to go and serve it. But before she left "DINNER TIME!" rang through the entire house and a flurry of footsteps made their way to the kitchen while greeting Dumbledore in their entry.

"Everyone-" Dumbledore spoke in a strict manner to get there attention before softening his face "-we will be having a guest arriving tonight, besides Mr. Potter."

The first one to answer was the twins, "Who's commin' over tonight Professor?"

"Do we know them?"

"Did they work at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop any further questions, "I'm afraid you do not know her, If you did I would be quite surprised. But her name is Edyn Elric and she will be staying with us till the new term for Hogwarts. And no she did not work at Hogwarts. She is an old friend of mine and I hope you will enjoy her company."

A large _BANG_ was emitted from outside before a string of curses worst than a sailor could be heard. "That must be her!" The professor exclaimed happily.

Everyone left the table to go and meet this proclaimed friend, and as they walked outside screaming hit their ears. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT CAN STEP ON HER, YOUNG MAN!"

"Stand back! She has a hippogriff!" Before Dumbledore could smooth out this mess with the aurors and Edlyn Molly spoke outraged.

"How **dare** you treat a young girl in such a manner! Put all of your wands down! Now Dumbledore speak."

The girl by the hippogriff perked up with a smile and ran to Dumbledore, "Hey, I missed you you big idiot. Why didn't you call me sooner." As she gave him a hug he gladly hugged her back before she stood back and slapped him across the face. Everyone stood speechless as dumbledore put a hand to his face for comfort and smiled sheepishly.

"I probably did deserve that."

"You bet you did."

"I should slap you again for not only stealing my notes, but also running of with them. But since I am such a great person I wont, but I do want them back."

"So you are no longer mad at me." he look down in shame while I smirked.

"Ian it's been a couple hundred years I don't hold grudges for that long with friends. But for the first 10 I wanted to tear you limb from limb."

He met my face and smiled again, "That Edlyn is why I did not call you sooner."

 **OK Im done with this chapter**

 **and in the reviews tell me what food Ed should have**

 **Cause I'm trying to find the perfect one**

-Piegirl


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I decided to reread The Order of the Phoenix and I am so ashamed of myself for getting this so far off the canon for Harry Potter so the story might get a bit hectic but it will be in attempt to get the story back on track….and I still don't own anything**

Tonks was the first to break the silence with a "What The Bloody Hell is Going On Here!", all eyes turned to her.

"Well the thing is-" Molly said sheepishly before getting the attention back, "-I forgot to tell you before you left that we would be having a guest. An old friend the Professor said but she looks 15 so who is this young girl, I'm not quite sure but she seems to know Dumbledore pretty well."

"Well this is the guest I was speaking about I asked her if she would like to join the Order and...we should probably finish this conversation inside." as everyone walked in they gave cautious glares and stares at the golden girl.

"So how about that meeting we supposed to have before dinner." Moody pointed out crisply.

Everyones face pulled up in recognition and confirmation "Weeeeeeeeell why don't we go and do that meeting now and we can explain everything away from those who are not supposed to hear."

Edlyn said before turning to her hippogriff, "Hey Stealtalon you can go back home now."

The hippogriff made a noise and shook the bag that was hanging off her back. "Oh! Thats right, I brought-" as she rummaged through the bag, "-some chocolate treats from Germany! I got them on the way here."

Dumbledores Eyes began to twinkle even more, "Did you get-"

"Psh of course I got them! What kind of being do you think I am!" They both looked at eachother and started to laugh like to old bar buddies.

After calming down some, "Ok we spent way too much time out here we start heading in now."

Whispering was spreading through the people watching the strange exchange, "So now that we got that over with why don't we start with the name exchange I'm Edlyn Elric and I was called here by Ian." As she pointed to Dumbledore, "And who is everyone else? You know name, rank, current doings…"

"I started so that means you should go next and then a person after and so on… or I could just call you whatever I feel like…" She looked around the room and slowly looked at everyone with a glare before the kid with with unruly black hair stepped up and gave his name, "My name is Harry Potter." Edlyn stared at the kid and looked around the room with a blank face. And started to laugh as if someone had told her the funniest joke in the world.

Speaking in between breaths "What-would-a big bad wizard-hahahah-like Voldemort-want with-an adorable kid-haha- like this!" Slowly getting up she wiped a tear off her her face and recomposed herself.

"Ok Im cool now. But really! This is the big bad Harry Potter that defeated Moldyshorts… just so cute its weird then again so are wizards… I'm rambling aren't I Ian."

"You are rambling and do you think I could have them now?"

She gave him a calculating look before tossing him a box of chocolate, "Take your damn Halloren you candie loving weirdo." Dumbledore just replied with a small smile and popped a small ball of chocolate in his mouth.

"K' now who is next in the name giving."

One of the twin redheads stepped up "I'm Fred Weasley-" the other twin walked up next to him, "-and I'm George Weasley. And since most of us our unwilling to tell their name, because you said that about Harry, well do it for you!"

I pulled a small smile, "Thanks...I guess but I didn't mean anything bad by that, it's strange how you all expect him to defeat him." Everyone was staring at the girl with golden hair with small glares from the younger folk and while the older just giving slight understandment.

"Well that was awkward...let's get back to that name giving why don't we George-"he turned to George, "That seems like a wonderful idea Fred."

"Ok Lets start, the girl right here-" as Fred pointed to a girl with matching red hair, "This is our little sister Ginny Weasley, and the lady over behind me is our mother Molly Weasley and the shorty in front of us is our brother Ron Weasley and the man to our right is our father Arthur Weasley we also have three more brothers named Percy, Charles, and William but there not here right now."

"Then the guy with the weird eye is Moody, Mad Eyed Moody to be exact and the lady next to him with the pink hair is Tonks. The scruffy guy next to her is Remus Lupin and the guy standing next to him is Sirius Black" Edlyn pulled up a hand "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of murder cause you don't look like one, like really you don't look like you've killed anyone."

"Well then you are quite correct because I was wrongly accused for the murder of thirteen muggles and how would you know who was a murderer or not, its not like you can just look at someone and assume 'yup you're not a killer'."

"Well thats the thing I can-" as Edlyn looked in to the eyes of the other, "It's the way your eyes look like,when you kill someone you have this insane or guilt look in your eyes when keywords are said like 'murder' or 'killings' but you don't have that look… and I'm getting really off topic aren't I ." She looked at Dumbledore before he answered, "Yes you are Edlyn."

"Ok Fred, George continue with the names, unless anyone wants to actually give their names themselves?...Nope ok then."

"Well we have Kingsley here and over to your right is Snape the grouch-" Just then Snape's frown grew deeper, "and right across from you is Hermione, I believe that is it, well if you don't include Kreacher, he's the only house elf left in Black's house."

"Ok, then how about that meeting now…"

 **Sorry about the break, stuff just happens… I guess well I got this out and it's still just mainly a bunch of fillers…**

 **SO PLEASE DONT TRY TO BURN DOWN MY HOME WITH BLOW TORCHES**

 **LOOKING FOR BETA READER pm me**

 **-Piegirl**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well kids now go upstairs this is an important meeting it seems." Molly directed her face to Edlyn, in return she smirked and made a dumb face in Dumbledore's direction. He giggled a bit and quickly composed himself before anyone else noticed.

"Wait", everyone paused there walking and turned to the strange blonde, "Why isn't Harry coming with us, I mean really you're all counting on him for some strange reason and you can't even involve him in your conversations." Harry turned to me with a sarcastic grin adorning his face.

They all exchanged nervous looks while some more triumphant than others, "Harry is too young to be pulled completely into this just yet and we don't want to put so much strain on him." Molly broke the eerie rooms silence.

"But this clearly involves him and he should be able to be included, even the other kids they are unfortunately in the line fire when it comes down to it so-"

I looked at Brian he gave me a tired look as if he had already gone through this subject over and over again. As much as I wanted to protest to this I knew when to give up.

I glanced back at everyone else and let out an exasperated sigh, "Nevermind I was thinking of this in a strange way just forget what I said." The kids slowly growing in excitement fell quickly back to their previously solem states. "Well let's get onto that procrastinated meeting." The children walking upstairs with heavy steps and adults hurriedly into the room designated for meetings.

Edlyns face turned quickly into a frown and looked seriously at the others in the room, "Ok now...it must be really bad that you called me in Ian, I doubt it was for missing me cause I know you don't really want to see me."

He had a guilty flash in his eyes before it resuming back to the blue twinkle

"Well we didn't have the best farewell as you can remember."

….

 **And I will leave the rest to the reader's imagination cause if you haven't noticed I am awful at writing and have no future plans for this story. Ok so I wanted to write select scenes and in the process I didn't plan out the story and now I've learned my lesson. Sorry I had good ideas for somethings and then I had no idea how to make it that far. I might do some oneshots though based on future occurrences that might happen within the story.**

 **If anyone wants to adopt PM me and I'll be sure to give you some ideas that I had planned originally.**

 **Bye..**


End file.
